


Children of the Hunt

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Creating God to Survive [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: khrfest, Community: mission_insane, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Waiting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lack orientation without him, but he would lead them again eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _III 50. Mukuro + Kokuyo - Hallowed; "Lord, Savior, King."_ from khrfest's round 3, Jan 15, 2010 _"this light they are so dazzled with"_ from 31_days and #03 "Faith" from mission_insane's Un-Themed 2 table.

In his dreams, he sees the world on fire – a vision of the future. One day, he will bring it about, and they shall rise among the embers to the chaos of a new beginning. He can see it all with his cursed eye: they would reinvent the world, safe those poor mortals from their self-imposed chains of hatred and slavery, cleanse them from the ashes of a dying mind.

He knows humans never wanted to be like this, they are flawed creations and trapped in their own hunger, parasites feeding on each other. In his world, there would be no more bloated bellies stuffed with greed, no more envy-dripping tongues, no more corruption.

That's what he shows them, when he enters their mute, monochrome dreams, when he walks among the eyeless chambers of their minds and talks of things to come, with his usual aura of gnosis, secret syllables they cannot hear, yet understand.

He speaks of his return as of the Second Coming of Christ. "Let not your hearts be troubled, my children, just as I have gone, I will return." And they believe him, for he is their savior, who sacrificed himself, his freedom, and smiled down from his wooden cross so they could go on living, living for him, unbound.

It's not easy at first, it's never easy. They lack orientation without him, they're worthless, their lives wasted, without him. In their dreams, they listen for the words that never leave his mouth, watch out for visions of fire and creative destruction he wants to share.

They stand ready at every hour, they do not know when he will come, only that he will. They have faith in him. It keeps them going. They will not rest until he's reunited with them in the flesh.

First, they would kneel on either side of him and kiss his hands as for an oath of fealty they do not need to swear, because their lives are his already, then they would thank him for saving them again, leading them to salvation.

And that would just be the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an Otep poem.


End file.
